


Willex

by thedeathdeelers



Series: code word [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Willie in only mentioned in this fic though, alex just - brain shortcircuits, not beta-ed, prompt, reggie being adorable and very 2020, super short, the usual you know?, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: “Willex, am I right?”That came out of nowhere.“I want to say no, because you never are, but humour me. What in the Hell is Willex?”
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: code word [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Willex

**Author's Note:**

> Another short based on the prompt “Willex” submitted by anon on tumblr
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @thedeathdeelers

It had started off as a normal day for Alex (as normal as it got for anxious ghosts), but of course things shifted the moment he let Reggie go unchecked halfway through their conversation.

“Willex, am I right?”

That came out of nowhere.

“I want to say no, because you never are, but humour me. What in the Hell is Willex?”

“Oh, so I was reading up on Star Wars lore last week on Carlos’ computer, and found all of these weird names that made no sense. With a bit of smart investigating on my part, it turns out people like to smush two names together to create one shorter one? Like when people like a couple together, to save themselves time from having to say both names, they use the combined one!”

Alex could tell Reggie was getting excited about something. And he would have thought it was cute, endearing even, but his smile looked a little too innocent.

“....Okay...This still doesn’t explain..?”

“Well I mean we all like Willie, and we all know you definitely like him and he likes you, so i figured i’d create a name for you guys. Be prepared and all that.”

And while Reggie was busy letting Alex know of all the failed combinations that didn’t make it to the final list, Alex sat frozen, head empty.

Only chocking sounds were heard coming out of Alex for a while after that.

FIN


End file.
